fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze
thumb|left|134px|Oficjalne logoFilm poraz pierwszy ogłoszony przez Jeff "Swampy" Marsh w styczniu 2010 roku podczas wywiadu z Daily Telegraph. ''Premiera filmu odbyła się 5 sierpnia 2011 roku, w USA, zaś w Polsce odbędzie się 5 listopada 2011 roku. Pierwsze polskie promo ukazało się 26 września 2011 roku. Fabuła Fineasz i Ferb wraz z Pepe i Dundersztycem przechodzą przez "Drugi wymiar-inator" (dosł. tłumaczenie z "The Other Dimensionator") i znajdują się w innym wszechświecie, gdzie naprawdę zły Doktor Dundersztyc jest władcą okręgu trzech stanów. Aby uchronić chłopców Pepe wyjawia swą tożsamość Agenta P. Chłopcy uciekają i poznają odpowiedników swoich i swoich przyjaciół. Wkrótce chłopcy dowiadują się że Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru planuje podbić okręg trzech stanów w pierwszym wymiarze. Oni oraz ich odpowiednicy muszą razem stawić czoła złemu doktorowi. Jak to się zakończy dla Fineasza, Ferba, Pepe i okręgu trzech stanów? Dowiesz się w tej niesamowitej podróży przekraczającej granice innych wymiarów! Piosenki Pepe, ja chcę być tu z Tobą On Dundersztyc! Znalazłem kumpla, że hej Lato (od czego by tu zacząc?) Odchodzę dziś Potrzebujecie ośmiu tysięcy woltów Nowa rzeczywistość Robotyczny Bunt Wiemy co, gdzie i jak. Kick It Up A Notch (zakończenie filmu) Tajemnicza moc (piosenka wycofana) Inne informacje *Oryginalny tytuł filmu to "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the second Dimension in Fabulous 2D", co oznacza "Fineasz i Ferb w Filmie: Przez drugi wymiar w bajecznym 2D", jednak film nazywa się w polskiej wersji "Fineasz i Ferb w Filmie: Podóż w 2gim wymiarze". *Po raz pierwszy chłopcy spotykają Dundersztyca, jednak mieli okazję już go zobaczyć myśląc, że jest bohaterem gry wideo (Spranie mózgu). *Po raz trzeci Fretka spotyka Dundersztyca (pierwszy-Jak zostać ognikiem, drugi-Ballada o Złobrodym). *Po raz drugi Carl jest widoczny w przebraniu expedientki (pierwszy-Lody z migdałkami). *Po raz trzeci Fineasz i Ferb widzą Pepe jako agenta (pierwszy-Kup pan dziecku cegłę, drugi-Spranie mózgu). *Po raz drugi Fretka widzi Pepe jako agenta (pierwszy-Ballada o Złobrodym). *Po raz szósty widać kilka Fretek, lub kogoś o takim samym wyglądzie jak ona (pierwszy-Kwantowa opowieść, drugi-Rozdwojona osobowość, trzeci-Szafa grająca, czwarty-Kolejka: musical, piąty-Ostatni pociąg do wpadki) *Podczas piosenki Znalazłem kumpla, że hej Dundersztycowie łamią czwartą ścianę wspominając Lorenzo Lamas'a który był dublerem Hika. *Podczas piosenki Lato (od czego by tu zacząc?) Fineasz używa niektórych lini z Czołówki. *Niektóre z retrospekcji Dundersztyca zostały wymienione ponownie: -jako krasnal ogrodowy (Plażowa impreza w cieniu krasnalowego terroru), -zmuszony do noszenia sukienek (Oszukać system), -wychowany przez Oceloty (Przygody Hika), - rodziców nie było tuż po nardzinach (Kodeks Łobuza). *To już drugi raz, gdy ktoś śpiewa ze sobą w duecie (pierwszy-Ja i Druga ja). *To już trzeci raz, kiedy Fineasz i Ferb widzą Majora Monograma (pierwszy - Gotuj się na Bettys, drugi - Tajny Agent Carl. *To już drugi raz, kiedy Izabella, Baljeet spotkali Carla i Monograma. (pierwszy-Tajny agent Carl). *Dundersztyc mówi, że już drugi raz jest skazany przez lalkę-skarpetę, chociaż, nigdy nie był pokazany pierwszy raz. *Na gazecie którą czyta gadająca zebra z innego wymiaru, pisze "Kevin wygrywa wybory", a na zdjęciu widnieje sylwetka Fretki. Ma to związek w odcinkiem Rycerze w kosmosie, gdyż w tamtym odcinku, gadająca zebra oświadcza Fretce "Głosowałem na ciebie Kevin". *W tym filmie dowiadujemy się, że Ferb prowadzi podwójne życie. Mógł być to żart, lub dotyczy tego, że Fineasz i Ferb codziennie tworzą wynalazki, o czy nie wie ich mama. Albo odcinka Dziób, gdy chłopcy byli superbohaterami. *Izabela po raz pierwszy całuje Fineasza, któremu wyraźnie się to podoba, jednakże oboje nie będą tego pamiętać. *W tym filmie dowiadujemy się, że Jeremiasz jest rok starszy od Fretki. *To już drugi raz Fineasz naprawdę się złości (pierwszy-Lato to wrażeń moc). *Potwór Goozim, który pojawia się w filmie, w serii FiF pojawia się trzeci raz. Galeria Aby zobaczyć całą galerię kliknij tutaj. Międzynarodowe Premiery *5 sierpnia 2011 (USA) *05 sierpnia 2011 (Kanada) *05 sierpnia 2011 (Hong Kong) *21 sierpnia 2011 (Brazylia i Ameryka Łacińska) *27 sierpnia 2011 (Azja) *31 sierpnia 2011 (Hiszpania) *Wrzesień 2011 (Chile) *03 września 2011 (Niemcy) *17 września 2011 (Portugalia) *25 września 2011 (Indie) *30 września 2011 (Wielkia Brytania, Australia i Nowa Zelandia) *Październik 2011 (Czeschy, Grecja i Skandynawia) *05 października 2011 (Francja) *15 października 2011 (Japonia) *22 października 2011 (Włochy) *28 października 2011 (Izrael) *19 listopada 2011 (Holandia i Flandria) Stałe elementy Film nie został jeszcze pokazany w języku polskim, a podane niżej cytaty są prosto tłumaczone z języka angielskiego i nie wiadomo czy tak właśnie będą brzmiały w języku polskim. 'Wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić' 'Za młody na...' 'Kwestia Ferba' Śpiewa Pepe, ja chcę być tu z Tobą, Lato (od czego by tu zacząc?) i Kick It Up A Notch. 'Co robicie?' Pepe wejście do kryjówki Pepe unosi obraz, za którym jest rura, prowadząca do windy. W taki sam sposób do krójówki Pepe wchodzą Fineasz i Ferb, na końcu odcinka (jednak nie są widoczni w windzie). 'Hej gdzie jest Pepe?' Bohaterowie Pepe Pan Dziobak / Pepe (drugi wymiar) Heinz Dundersztyc / Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar) Fineasz Flynn / Fineasz (drugi wymiar) Ferb Fletcher / Ferb (drugi wymiar) Fretka Flynn / Fretka (drugi wymiar) Linda Flynn-Fletcher / Linda (drugi wymiar) Lawrence Fletcher / Lawrence (drugi wymiar) Izabela Garcia-Shapiro / Izabela (drugi wymiar) Baljeet Rai / Baljeet (drugi wymiar) Buford Van Stomm / Buford (drugi wymiar) Major Francis Monogram / Monogram (drugi wymiar) Stefa Hirano Carl Jeremiasz Johnson / Jeremiasz (drugi wymiar) Greta / Greta (drugi wymiar) Adyson / Adyson (drugi wymiar) Milly / Milly (drugi wymiar) Ginter / Ginter (drugi wymiar) Holly / Holly (drugi wymiar) Katie / Katie (drugi wymiar) Norm / Norm Patrol Boty Pani Thompson Gadająca Zebra (gościnnie) Głowy bobasa (gościnnie) Jenny (gościnnie) Irving (gościnnie) Albert (gościnnie) Pinky (gościnnie) Django Brown (gościnnie) Bobbi , Danny , Sherman Goozim Agenci O.B.F.S. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne